Una Noche de Navidad
by Kentaru Z
Summary: Para Shadow la navidad es basura y vive aproblemado porque esta se aproxima. One Shout, espero que todos los fanaticos de la navidad la lena, y disfruten, Reviews please


Bueno… hoy decidí hacer un fic navideño, siendo que ya estamos próximos a las fiestas, este one shout, cuenta una navidad, no tan típica, para nuestros queridos personajes, espero disfruten el leerlo, como yo disfrute el escribirlo, nos vemos.

Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog y compañía, pertenecen a Sega y al Sonic Team.

Dedicatoria: A Raven, a Kain, a Stefi y a todos los amantes de la navidad, que es una fiesta eterna, si la llevamos en el corazón!

**Una Noche de Navidad**

Esa noche era fría en Station Square, la nieve caía del cielo, y ya había cubierto gran parte de las calles, aceras y techos de la ciudad, los faros iluminaban la activa noche, mientras que los habitantes de esta singular ciudad paseaban por las calles, tarareaban villancicos, e incluso había uno que otro coro por las esquinas de las aceras. Muchos hombres disfrazados de rojo, con barbas blancas y con una sonante campana caminaban por la ciudad, pidiendo limosna para algún centro de caridad, orfanato, asilo u hospital. Siempre recibiendo unas monedas, billetes, o incluso cheques, pero jamás una persona negaba darle una moneda al hombre rojo de estas fiestas. Era la víspera de navidad, y como todos los años, Station Square, la celebraba en grande, los preparativos para la fiesta de Noche Buena ya estaban listos, las tiendas recibían cargamentos de juguetes novedosos todos los días. Las dulcerías vendían y vendían dulces durante el día, y hacían más durante la noche. Los centros comerciales cerraban mucho mas tarde de lo habitual y los supermercados permanecían abiertos todo el día y la noche, para los consumidores, con rebajas de hasta el 50. Una persona, jamás podrá decir, que hay navidad como la de Station Square…

Pero desde lo alto, del edificio más alto de la ciudad, un alma solitaria, observaba a los habitantes de la inquieta ciudad…

- Humph… que tontería esto de la navidad… -dijo enojado, y con voz cortante. Extendió una mano, y un copo de nieve callo en ella, este cerro la mano con fuerza, destrozando el copo. Luego se dio media vuelta, y se alejo poco a poco.

- Ni te imaginas la suerte que tengo, solo quedaba un labial del color que me gusta –dijo una murcielago, con pelaje blanco como la nieve- me alegra haberte encontrado Shadow, pensé que tendría que cargar todo eso yo sola –dijo la murcielago Rouge, que llevaba una pequeña bolsa, con motivos navideños en la mano, mientras que el erizo negro, Shadow, llevaba montañas de cajas, y bolsas, que apenas lo dejaban ver.

- Dijiste que eran unas pocas bolsas –respondió este con fastidio.

- Comparado mis compras del año pasado, si son pocas –dijo sonriente, aunque al erizo no le importo.

- Humph… te ayudo, porque no eres más, que otra victima de la absurda navidad… -

Al oír eso, la murcielago, se detuvo en seco, mirando al erizo negro, con asombro, casi sin poder hablar, por algunos segundos, finalmente dijo…

- Como que la absurda navidad? -

- Si, la absurda navidad –apartando unas bolsas de su cara, para ver mejor- esa fiesta de alegría falsa, sonrisas fingidas, donde lo único que importan son los absurdos regalos, que finalmente quedaran guardados en un ático, o en el fondo de un closet -volteando la mirada a otro lado- ni te imaginas, cuanta lastima me das… -

- La navidad, no es solo eso, Shadow –trato de corregirlo- es mucho más –

- Entonces… -tirando las bolsas y cajas al piso- lleva tu, tu basura… -dando media vuelta, se alejo sin arrepentimiento, ni preocupación.

- Entonces la fiesta, será en mi apartamento, a las 7:00pm –dijo la erizo rosa, Amy, sentada, en una silla, delante de una mesa, con un gran mantel verde, con un pino navideño blanco, en el centro- Tu traes las salsas, entendido Tails? –

- Si Amy –dijo el joven zorro, de dos colas- Cream y Vainilla traerán el postre, Espio, Charmy y Vector traerán los adornos –Tails, hizo una pequeña pausa para pensar en que podía faltar- como aun no convencemos de Knuckles de venir, tendremos que esperar a ver que trae… -

- No entiendo porque lo invitamos cada año, se aburre y se queja, todo el tiempo –

- Igual lo pasamos bien, y no seria lo mismo sin el –dijo Tails sonriendo, al zorrito, le encantaban estas fiestas, y siempre era muy caritativo con todos, sin importar nada, siempre tenia un regalo para alguien, aunque fuera algo pequeño.

- Y mi Sonikku, solo debe traer su presencia –dijo Amy, sujetándose las manos, con corazones en los ojos.

- Bueno… de seguro traerá música, como siempre –

- Tails, lo estuve pensando… seguro que tenemos que invitar a Rouge? –

- Claro, también a Shadow, después de todo, es navidad –dijo sonriente.

- Tienes razón –le sonrió- aunque no creo que acepte la invitación –

- Es verdad, las invitaciones –Tails voló a través de la habitación, y llego a una esquina, donde tomo varios sobres y leyó los destinatarios- tenemos la de Sonic, la de Knuckles, la de Espio, Charmy y Vector, la de Big, la de Cream y Vainilla, la de Rouge y la de Shadow… -

- Y como se la darás a Shadow, es el mas difícil de encontrar que mi Sonikku –se puso de pie, y arreglo un poco, el arbolito de la mesa- nadie sabe donde pueda estar… -

- Pues, le pediré a Rouge que se la de… ella, debe saber donde esta… -

- Bueno, mejor ve a dejar las invitaciones pronto… -

- Mientras antes mejor –sonrió el zorrito, y antes de salir por la puerta, tomo un grueso abrigo, guantes y gorro de lana, y una bufanda- es mejor prevenir que lamentar –y salio finalmente.

- Ese Tails… es igual en todas las navidades… -pensó en voz alta, la eriza- terminara resfriado como todos los años, ya sea por no abrigarse… –y soltando una leve risa- o por abrigarse mucho… -

- QUE NO! –grito en echidna rojo furioso- no tengo tiempo de fiestas –cruzándose de brazos.

- Lo que digas Knuckles –dijo Sonic cerrando los ojos, y rascándose la cabeza- como sea, cuando Tails venga y te entregue la invitación, aceptaras a último minuto e iras –

- Este año no… -dijo mirando a su querida Angel Island, cubierta de nieve, los árboles, tierra, montañas, todo cubierto por la blanca materia- debo cuidar la Master Emerald… -

- Ufa… como sea –Sonic volteo- al menos este año, asegúrate de llevar un regalo –

- Humph… como sea, como sea, solo lárgate de una vez… -los dientes del echidna, llegaban a verse de lo enojado que estaba.

- Hahahaha –rió el erizo azul a carcajadas- sabes Knuckles, con esa cara te pareces al Abominable Hombre de las Nieves, hahaha –Sonic alcanzo a esquivar uno de los golpes de Knuckles y se alejo rápidamente- nos vemos Yeti, no llegues tarde! –

- Ven aquí rata azul! –lo perseguía inútilmente.

Rouge difícilmente llego a su apartamento, con todas las cosas que cargaba, ahora estaba descansando en el sillón de su sala, tomando una taza de café caliente.

- Ese Shadow… es todo un Señor Scrooge… -dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café, entonces unos toques en su puerta, hizo que dejara su taza en la mesa central y fuera a abrir- Si que pasa? –pregunto al abrir.

- Hola Rouge –dijo Tails animado, levanto su mano derecha en forma de saludo.

- Hola pequeño Tails, que quieres? –pregunto curiosa.

- Quería invitarte a la fiesta de navidad anual, en casa de Amy –entregándole una tarjeta, de color blanco, con estrellas verdes y rojas- espero vallas –sonriente.

- Pues… creo que no tengo planes… y aun no me invitan a ningún otro lugar… aunque… -más no pudo seguir.

- Perfecto! –grito el zorrito, dando un pequeño salto- entonces vas a ir! –

- Si… voy a ir –dijo con una enorme gota en la cabeza.

- Por cierto… -sacando otra invitación- quizás podrías entregársela a Shadow… -poniéndola en las manos de la murcielago- por si quiere venir… -

- Hum… no creo que acepte… mejor entrégasela a otro –acercando la invitación.

- No, por favor inténtalo –le dijo con ojos grandes y vidriosos.

- Con ese rostro me recuerdas a la conejita amiga tuya… jeje –con otra gota en la cara- bien lo intentare, aunque no prometo nada… -

- Gracias! –dijo Tails feliz- y Feliz Navidad! –dijo dando media vuelta y retirándose.

- Feliz Navidad –dijo sonriente, mirando la segunda invitación- eso será imposible… de seguro la romperá antes de abrirla… -

Para la noche, Tails ya había entregado cada una de las invitaciones, Knuckles había reclamado mas aun así, la acepto, y no tuvo problemas en encontrar a Sonic y menos a los demás. La noche fría seguía y un erizo negro caminaba por las frías calles de Station Square, sin mirar a donde caminaba, la nieve caía igual que la noche anterior, y el erizo negro se hundía en su amargura y soledad…

- Oye Shadow! –escucho gritar su nombre, dando media vuelta, encontrándose con la murcielago blanca.

- Si es porque alguna cosa se rompió, pierdes el tiempo –dijo este cortante.

- No es eso –dijo enojada por el comentario del erizo negro- te ví en la calle, y te alcance para darte esto –saco de su bolsillo, la tarjeta que Tails le entrego y se la paso, el erizo negro la miro por unos segundos, y luego pregunto.

- Y esto que es? –

- Una invitación para una fiesta en casa de Amy… -dijo, sin querer mencionar el tema o razón de la fiesta.

- No gracias… -Shadow se preparo a romperla, pero Rouge le toco el hombro.

- Guárdala, al menos… -Shadow arqueo una ceja- si no quieres ir, no vallas, pero al menos date el tiempo de leer lo que dice… -saco su mano del hombre del erizo negro, y dando media vuelta se alejo.

- Humph… -Shadow guardo la carta, y siguió su trayecto.

La noche seguía, y Shadow solo caminaba, cuando de pronto, noto un local delante de el, abierto, con luz encendida, como hacía frió, decidió entrar…

- Buenas noches –dijo un sujeto en la barra, ese lugar era algún café de Station Square seguramente, tenia mesas con dos sillas, decoradas navideñamente, y en la barra había estrellas y otras cosas, Shadow camino hasta la barra y se sentó.

- Es una noche fría, no… -dijo el sujeto, Shadow pudo verlo bien ahora, no pasaba los treinta idos años, de contextura normal y de estatura mediana, pasada a grande, una gran sonrisa, ojos azules, y pelo castaño.

- Si… bastante fría… -dijo sin mucha importancia, aunque afuera hacía frió, dentro había un calor hogareño, que Shadow no estaba acostumbrado a sentir.

- Jeje, que te vas a servir, amigo… -dijo sonriendo.

- Nada, no tengo dinero… -

- Ah, es navidad, la casa invita –dijo mirándolo a los ojos directamente, la mirada de este sujeto perturbo a Shadow.

- No quiero nada… -dijo mirando en otra dirección.

- Jeje… -solo rió un poco, y se alejo, después de unos minutos volvió con una gran taza de chocolate caliente, con muchos malvaviscos flotando en ella- aquí tienes, y no te preocupes, yo invito –

- Dije, que no quie… -Shadow volteo, y se cruzo con la inquietante mirada de este hombre, sin poder decir nada mas, acepto el chocolate.

Pasaron unos minutos, y Shadow no bebía su chocolate, y además el hombre se pasaba tarareando canciones de navidad, mientras secaba vasos, y limpiaba platos. Shadow noto que nadie más, había entrado al café, cosa que no le importo, en realidad.

- Creo que no me eh presentado… -dijo el hombre- aunque, ya debes saber mi nombre –sonrió.

- No, no lo se… -dijo arqueando una ceja.

- Oh vamos, si lo tengo... –apunto al lado derecho de su pecho, pero no había nada- ups… jeje, se me callo –se agacho, y recogió algo del piso, y luego se lo coloco en el lugar que había apuntado, era un cartelito, que decía ''Nick''- soy Nick, gusto en conocerte Shadow –sonriente como siempre.

- Como sabe… -mas interrumpido por Nick.

- Tu chocolate se enfría… -Nick se dio media vuelta y fue por unas cosas.

Shadow, estaba demasiado confundido, jamás le dijo a ese Nick su nombre, ni nada, pero en ese preciso instante, un delicioso olor llego a su nariz, y el erizo negro bajo la cabeza, venia de su taza, temblorosamente, la tomo, y le dio un sorbo, estaba caliente, como si nunca se hubiera enfriado, tenia un gusto dulce, y alegre, por unos segundos, Shadow sintió un calor amplio, en su corazón, sin darse cuenta, termino el chocolate, y dejo la taza.

- Espero te haya gustado… -dijo Nick. Shadow se sobresalto, al levantar la vista, quedo frente a Nick y sus ojos que penetrantes, los cuales le parecieron llenos de bondad y alegría…

- Humph… bueno… -

- Es mi Súper Chocolate Navideño, a todos les gusta, como a todos les gusta la navidad… -

- La navidad es para tontos –dijo volteando el rostro.

- Entonces me alegra ser un tonto –dijo Nick- pero… porque odias la navidad? –

- Es una fiesta absurda, comprar, comprar y comprar, la gente finge felicidad y bondad, solo durante esta época… -se cruzo de brazos- realmente una época de paz, en el mundo… -

- Tal vez sea así… pero a mi me gusta la navidad, porque hace verdaderos milagros en los corazones de la gente, y aunque sea por unos breves momentos, ellos son verdaderamente felices y bondadosos, lo que demuestra, que en el fondo todos pueden ser buenos… -haciendo una pausa…- en esta época los malos, se vuelven buenos… -

- Como sea… -dijo sin querer escucharlo más sin poder evitarlo.

- Vamos a cerrar, fue un placer conocerte… -

- Humph… -Shadow se paro, y sin dar un paso, sintió algo en sus hombros, era un abrigo largo, de color negro, Nick se lo había puesto en los hombros, cuando el volteo.

- Hace frió… y no te preocupes, te lo regalo… -

- Humph… supongo que gracias… -Shadow se coloco bien el abrigo, y abriendo la puerta, se dispuso a salir.

- Te recomiendo leer la carta que tienes… -escucho a Nick en sus espaldas.

- Eh? –Shadow volteo, pero en la barra, no había nadie, sin esperar mas, se fue de hay.

Siguió caminando, hasta que llego a un parque, de este, una pareja salía tomados de la mano, y la mujer levanto la mano y le dijo.

- Feliz Navidad! -

Shadow solo levanto la suya, como respuesta, y sin cambiar la expresión fría de su cara, entro. Al entrar se dirigió a una banca y saco la invitación.

- Como sabía… que tenía esto… -se preguntaba- y mas extraño aun… como sabia mi nombre… -

Shadow abrió al invitación que decía ''Para Shadow the Hedgehog'', dentro de esta había una carta, la abrió y la leyó, esta decía:

Shadow,

Te invito a celebrar estas navidades conmigo y mis amigos.

Supongo que debes estar solo y nadie debe estar solo en navidad, así que

espero verte en casa a las 20:30 del 24 de Diciembre.

Si no vienes, ya será el próximo año, no necesitas traer nada, que pases  
una feliz navidad.

Miles Prower

P.D: Que seas feliz y que este año, se cumplan tus deseos

Shadow trago saliva después de leer la carta, sin mas la guardo, y se quedo hay en el banco, pensando un poco, ya era 23 de diciembre y mañana seria la fiesta.

- De seguro no iré –pensó…

Al día siguiente en la tarde.

- Humph… no tengo dinero, no tengo regalos, no tengo nada… -decía en voz alta el echidna rojo- nada que llevar, así que, puedo no ir –se alegro.

- Vaya, pero miren a quien me encuentro –sonó una voz, a sus espaldas.

- Que? –Knuckles volteo y suspiro- oh eres tú… -

- Como que ''Oh eres tu''! –dijo Rouge molesta- eres tan maleducado –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- Oh vamos, no te enojes Rouge, es navidad… -

- Tienes razón –dijo sonriendo- y que haces aquí? Bien sabes que podrían robarte tú preciosa esmeralda –

- No querrás decir bien sabes que ''podría'' robarte tu preciosa esmeralda? –

- Es navidad Knuckles, y estoy de vacaciones –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

- Ok, ok… -

- Y que hacías aquí? –

- Aparentemente perdiendo el tiempo… y tu? –

- Yo… bueno… iba a hacer algo… -dijo volteando la mirada a otro lado.

- Que cosa? –curioso.

- Bueno… -Rouge lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió.

- And a Happy New Year… -cantaban el echidna y la murcielago, en la puerta de una casa, donde la dueña y su bebe, los escuchaban, y para cuando terminaron les aplaudieron. Al alejarse de la puerta, Knuckles le hablo a Rouge.

- Valla… no puedo creer que te guste cantar villancicos… -

- Cuando era pequeña, solía hacerlo cada navidad… y mas cómodo en compañía –dijo sonriéndole.

- Si… creo que estas fiestas no son tan malas… -devolviéndole la sonrisa- esa es la siguiente vamos –los dos corrieron asía la siguiente casa.

El erizo negro, caminaba por la calle, aun pensando… cuando a lo lejos, vio una figura, que no creyó ver, era el Dr. Eggman, y este estaba en la entrada de un orfanato.

- Humph… que trama ahora Dr. Eggman? -le pregunto frió.

- Que, que! –se asusto- Ah… eres tu Shadow, que pasa? –

- Que tramas, ahora… -

- Yo nada… -ocultando patéticamente su nerviosismo.

- Humph… para que es el saco? –apuntando un saco que Eggman, tenia tras el.

- Esto… bueno… -soltando un suspiro, se dio media vuelta, y empezó a sacar unas cosas, y al voltear se había puesto una barba falsa, y un gorro rojo.

- Es broma… verdad… -dijo con arqueando una ceja, y con una gota en la cien.

- No, claro que no… si quieres puedes ayudarme… -

- Ayudarte? –

- Bueno niños, hoy vendrá alguien muy especial –dijo una señora a un grupo de niños, en una sala, junto a un árbol- ese simpático señor del traje rojo… -la mayoría de los niños se pusieron felices, y entonces la maestra abrió la puerta y de ella entraron dos figuras, una era Eggman, con su disfraz mas un abrigo de Santa Claus y Shadow, con una capucha en la cabeza y el abrigo negro.

- Feliz navidad niños! –dijo Eggman- Hohoho –todos los niños corrieron asía el y lo abrazaron, un niño le llevo un plato de galletas, y otro un vaso de leche, Eggman las comió y las bebió.

- Este año traigo a un amigo –mostrando a Shadow.

- Y quien es, Señor Santa? –

- Esto… -Eggman, no sabia que decir.

- El Fantasma de la Navidad Futura… -dijo el erizo cruzándose de brazos.

- Bueno niños este año, les traigo esto… -de la bolsa saco una pequeña figura de Sonic, la cual comenzó a correr, por toda la sala y los niños la perseguían.

Después de unos momentos, Shadow y Eggman, salieron del edificio, y los niños los despedían.

- Adiós Santa! –gritaban, y entre eso Shadow escucho.

- Adiós Señor Fantasma de la Navidad! –

- Nunca pensé algo así de ti… -dijo Shadow.

- Que puedo decir… la navidad me cambio… -

- La navidad? –

- Mas bien… fue Sonic, quien me hizo cambiar mi manera de ver la navidad…

Flashback.

- Que tal Eggman –dijo un erizo azul, al científico sentado en una banca de parque.

- Que quieres? –

- Nada, solo saludar… -

- Me molestas, hasta en navidad… -

- La navidad es para disfrutarla, no para arruinarla… -

- Tú arruinas la mía, jamás cumpliré mi sueño de tener el mundo… -

- Cuando llegues a tu laboratorio, tendrás regalos y festejaras… -

- Jamás eh recibido un regalo… -

- Pues… todo merecemos un regalo en navidad… hasta tu… -dando media vuelta se fue corriendo y luego regreso con una pequeña esfera envuelta en una bolsa de papel- toma, es lo mas rápido que encontré y feliz navidad Eggman –Sonic se alejo corriendo.

- Hum… -Eggman desenvolvió la bolsita, para revelar un llavero con forma de mundo- si… feliz navidad Sonic… -

Fin del Flashback.

- Aprendí que la navidad es algo mas que regalos, sonrisas falsas, y bondad fingida… -Shadow al oír eso, quedo paralizado- bueno Shadow, un gusto verte, adiós y Feliz Navidad… -

- Adiós… -

- Hola Rouge pasa –dijo Tails, al abrir la puerta del apartamento de Amy- ya todos están aquí, solo faltan Knuckles y Shadow –

- Hehe, muy bien pequeño Santa –dijo acariciando la cabeza del zorrito, el cual traía un gorro de santa-

- Achu! –estornudo.

- Salud –

- Gracias… -sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo- creo que me resfrié… -

- Donde dejo mis regalos? –

- Achu! –

- Salud –

- Gracias, en la cocina… -sonándose la nariz de nuevo.

Todos dentro estaban felices conversando de quien sabe que cosa, entonces la puerta sonó, y Tails fue a abrir, era Knuckles.

- Ya era hora de que llegaras Yeti -le grito Sonic, y la mayoría rió.

- Humph… deja de arruinar las fiestas Sonic! –

Pasaron unos minutos y todo seguía igual.

- Oye Sonic, puedes ir por unas cosas? –pregunto Tails- Achu! -

- Salud –le dijo- claro, vengo enseguida –tomo un papel, con lo que debía traer y salio.

Cuando volvía cruzo por el parque y se encontró, con, ni mas, ni menos, el erizo negro, Shadow.

- Hola Shadow -lo saludo.

- Hola Erizo Sonic… -respondió fríamente.

- Dime, que no tienes nada que hacer? –

- Nada… -

- Oh vamos, es navidad! –

- Y? –Shadow, ya estaba demasiado confundido.

- Es para disfrutarla, no querrás ser, como el Señor Scrooge, verdad? –

- Ebenezer Scrooge… -murmuro este.

- Todos deben tener un lugar calido, donde pasar la navidad… -

Shadow solo volteo a ver al erizo azul.

- Bien volví! –grito Sonic al entrar- y miren lo que encontré -en eso Shadow se asomo por la puerta.

- Bueno, creo que es el momento de la cena… -dijo Amy- ahora estamos todos –

La cena fue enorme, pavo, salsas, ensaladas, y muchas otras cosas, luego vino el abrir los regalos.

- Mamá, Santa esta por venir, porque tenemos que ir a arreglarnos ahora –reclamaba Cream.

- Quieres estar presentable, verdad? –le decía Vainilla.

- Si… bueno… -suspiro Cream rendida, entonces mientras ellas, no estaban, todos llevaron los regalos junto al árbol.

- No entiendo… para engañar a la pequeña, mintiéndole con eso del tal Santa Claus –

- Es parte de la magia de la navidad Shadow –le dijo Sonic- no es necesario entenderla, solo creer en ella… -

Para cuando terminaron Cream volvió y reclamo, junto con Cheese.

- Rayos… Santa vino y no lo ví -

- Tranquila Cream, ninguno de nosotros lo vio, estábamos en la cocina –le dijo Tails.

- Si, creo que el viejo Santa es mas rápido que yo –dijo Sonic.

Lo siguiente que hicieron fue abrir los regalos, Big principalmente regalo pescado, los Chaotixs, cosas como lápices, llaveros, magnetos para refrigerador, etc… Amy le regalo a la mayoría ropa, a Sonic le regalo un poleron azul que decía con letras rosadas ''Amy's boyfriend'' mientras que ella usaba, una rosa, con letras azules que decía ''Sonic's Girlfriend''. Rouge a la mayoría le regalo distintas cosas a cada uno. Tails regalo inventos y cosas lindas, Vainilla y Cream regalaron cajas con dulces, chocolates y cosas hechas a mano, mientras abrían los regalos, Knuckles llevo a Rouge a una esquina.

- No traje regalos… -dijo el echidna.

- Si lo note… -dijo ella.

- Aunque… -sacando una caja de unos 10cm, mal envuelta- feliz navidad… -

- Wow… Knuckles… -Rouge la tomo y la abrió, dentro había un enorme zafiro- Knuckles, cielos… -Rouge estaba sin habla- es hermoso… gracias… -

- De nada –le dijo- es por llevarme a cantar contigo –

- Bueno… yo también traje un regalo para ti… -Rouge empezó a buscar algo en su bolsillo. Cuado lo encontró lo puso sobre la cabeza del echidna y la de ella.

- Oye… -mirando lo que coloco sobre ellos- que no es muerdago? –

Y sin que nadie lo sospechara la murcielago tomo al echidna y le dio un gran beso en los labios, al soltarlo Knuckles esta mucho más rojo de lo que es y Rouge solo tenía un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.

- Generalmente te gritaría algo… -comenzó el echidna- pero… es parte de las tradiciones de navidad… -dijo sonriendo, la murcielago también sonrió.

Los dos siguieron hablando, y mientras todos continuaban, el erizo negro se paro y se empezó a acercar a la puerta.

- Ya te vas? –escucho tras el, al voltear, miro que se trataba de Sonic.

- Si... no traje regalos, y tengo otras cosas que hacer… -

- Bueno, es tarde de todas formas… ya la mayoría se iran en un rato… pero ten –Sonic se acerco y le entrego un paquete, envuelto en papel blanco, con un listón rojo- todos merecemos un regalo de navidad… -dijo Sonic, sonriéndole.

Shadow abrió el paquete, y vio que era un libro, en la portada salía ''Un Cuento de Navidad de Charles Dickens'', Shadow se quedo viendo el libro.

- Mi libro favorito… -Shadow se dio media vuelta y luego miro asía atrás- gracias Erizo Sonic… -

- No me lo acrezcas a mi, si no al viejo Nick… -

- Nick? –Shadow se sorprendió al oír eso.

- Si, Nick, San Nicolás, Santa Claus –Sonic veía a Shadow, como si no supiera nada- lo encontré entre los regalos, y nadie sabe quien lo trajo, solo decía tu nombre… -

- Humph… es la magia de la navidad, Erizo Sonic… no es necesario entenderla… solo creerla… -Shadow se acerco a la puerta con su abrigo negro puesto y su libro en mano- Feliz Navidad… -dijo antes de salir.

- Feliz Navidad Shadow… -

Mientras eso ocurría un sujeto que no pasaba los treinta idos años, de contextura normal y de estatura mediana, pasada a grande, una gran sonrisa, ojos azules, y pelo castaño, que conducía un taxi, miraba en dirección al edificio de Amy, con una gran sonrisa, entonces noto a un hombre con frac gris y un abrigo largo, caminar por la calle, tenia una expresión algo triste.

- Oiga amigo –le dijo- que le pasa? -

- Acabo de salir de una reunión y mi auto no funciona… -dijo el hombre- y no llegare para mi casa, en la mañana, y me perderé el ver a mi hijo abrir los regalos… -

- Donde vive? –

- En la próxima ciudad… -

- Venga, yo lo llevo –dijo saliendo, y abriendo la puerta- y no se preocupe, que el taxi invita… -

- Muchas, muchas gracias –dijo el hombre entrando en el taxi, el conductor cerro la puerta, y se volvió a sentar- será un largo viaje… -el conductor encendió el taxi- no se como pagarle –

- No tiene que hacer nada… es navidad… -

- Supongo que fue parte de la magia, que hay en esta época el encontrarme con usted… cual es su nombre? –le pregunto el hombre, al conductor.

- Nick -el taxi partió, y avanzo por las frías calles de Station Square, mientras la nieve caía, en esa tranquila navidad.

Bien, fin de mi one shout navideño, espero a todos les gustara, como a mi me gusto escribirlo, espero reviews, y que pasen una feliz navidad. Este fic se lo dedico a los fanáticos de la navidad, y en especial a mis amigos, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Adiós

Kentaru the Hedgehog


End file.
